


Make Them Gold

by nevillesIongbottom



Series: Rise of a Sun/Fall of a Star [ Harry Potter AU ] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hufflepuff Bellatrix Lestrange, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Parent Tom Riddle, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Triwizard Tournament, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesIongbottom/pseuds/nevillesIongbottom
Summary: ❝Really, Asterope Malfoy should've seen it coming. She should have been able to see the signs, the ones that screamed she was a walking-talking cliché but, it was still surprising when the penny dropped. She, the author of shitty love poems specifically for Neville Longbottom, is the missing Riddle child. The very same child that was prophecised to be the Dark Lord's greatest weapon and now she had a choice to make — bring the Wizarding World to its' destruction or bring her father to his.❞





	1. 𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐑𝐎𝐃𝐔𝐂𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

**TAKE THE BEST PARTS OF YOURSELF**  
**(** _the_ _extended summary_ **)**  
**AND MAKE THEM GOLD_!_**

** **

** **

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**THERE WERE SEVEN** Riddle Children that the Ministry of Magic was aware of come October thirty-first of nineteen-eighty-one. Marius Riddle, the eldest of them all at the age of thirty-five, he was an Auror that worked for the Ministry and he actively fought against his father and his followers during the first Wizarding War; he was not the threat. Then there was Eugene Riddle but he wasn't a threat either as he too was an Auror. Then there was Ozias Riddle who left the United Kingdom and had cut off all contact with any of his relatives, next came Atticus Riddle who had been missing since his eleventh birthday, he was a Squib and the Ministry had reason to believe he was killed for it. Neither of them were threats as they played no active role in the war. And the other four were just children at the time, but the Ministry had reason to believe that the youngest Riddle child could be a major threat to the world as they know it, the problem? The youngest Riddle child was nowhere to be found.

When Tom Riddle or You-Know-Who as many know him, perished at the hands of a mere infant, all traces of his youngest child who could hardly be any older than the infant that caused Tom Riddle's demise, was erased from all records. It seemed impossible and it left the Ministry of Magic stumped — there were no records of the child's existence in the Ministry or in the Hogwarts' records. When the mother of the child, Bellatrix Black, was questioned she denied ever having a child and attempted to convince the Ministry that she had her mixed up with her identical twin sister. But she tried the same excuse with her crimes against the Longbottoms, so the Ministry had to take that with a grain a salt.

Eventually the Ministry of Magic gave up on finding the whereabouts of the youngest Riddle Child, they just wanted to move on from the war and its' losses. Now fourteen years later, rumours and conspiracy theories about the child are still circling — _did she die with her father_? — _hopefully, good riddance to that monster_! — _perhaps she was sacrificed in an attempt to bring back You-Know-Who back to life_ — _maybe it was just a shared delusion_, _dude_! — the list of theories about what happened to the child could go on for years, each one crazier than the last. With no leads to go on, the Wizarding World had to hope that child no longer existed so they couldn't fufill the prophecy one day and bring the world to its' knees.

** ENTER ASTEROPE MALFOY**, the second girl in the Malfoy family — the title of being the first girl belongs to Octavia Malfoy **(** the wife of Tom Riddle and the mother of Marius Riddle **)** and the first Malfoy to become a Hufflepuff **(** and the only reason she wasn't disowned was the fact that Octavia grabbed her nephew, Lucius Malfoy, by the ear and started lecturing him about being a hypocrite **)**, who did not feel very Malfoy-like. Asterope Aurelia Malfoy, who prefers to go by her middle name because it's much nicer and nobody can derive the word 'ass' from it, had always felt left out and she wished it was in her head like all her other problems but it was not — she did not look like a Malfoy, she didn't act like a Malfoy, and her parents didn't treat her like a Malfoy. They never treated her horribly, in fact Aurelia was sure that they loved her but they didn't love her like her twin brother, Draco **(** fraternal twin **)** and their behaviour was obvious to notice even as a small child, it left her with a festering doubt of not being a Malfoy.

Aurelia had always felt like a part of her was missing, the doubt of her misplacement in with Malfoys creeps in more and more — when attacked at the Quidditch World Cup by Gwendoline Goyle, the Death-Eater says some concerning things about her heritage , when her name pops out of the Goblet of Fire **(** which was some type of Harry Potter level bullshit and _was not_ supposed to happen to _her_ of all people! **)** Dumbledore won't let her see the paper with her name on it. Naturally, Aurelia starts thinking something fishy is going on. And she starts poking her nose in where it doesn't belong, which has never ended well for her.

Really, Aurelia should have seen it coming as a writer **(** mostly a writer of shitty love poems _specifically_ for Neville Longbottom but a writer nevertheless **)** she should have been able to see the signs, the ones that screamed she was a walking-talking cliché. For starters, she never looked like a Malfoy, she was never treated like a Malfoy by anyone in her father's social circle, her mother's sister was You-Know-Who's most loyal follower, and the missing Riddle child was rumored to be her child, honestly, Aurelia was an idiot for not seeing it coming. But, when she entered her fourth year at Hogwarts, she had bigger problems to worry about. And, she had a list of problems to worry about — like proving she was better than the rest of her family **(** she's trying to make herself as golden as her middle name **)**, or coming to terms with the fact she was totally crushing on her best friend **(** see writing shitty love poems to Neville Longbottom **)**, and surviving the tournament of death **(** which, to be fair was added to the list a bit later than the others but still it was more important **)** than the elephant in the room — she was the missing Riddle.

She, the author of shitty love poems _specifically_ for Neville Longbottom, was the youngest Riddle child —the child that was prophecised to be You-Know-Who's greatest weapon, with the potential to bring the entire Wizarding World to its' knees. What was she gonna do, write a terribly tricky tongue-twisting Haiku and send all those trained Aurors and Albus Dumbledore running? If the truth didn't slap her across the face and Imperio her into killing her best friend, she wouldn't have believed it. But, it did and now Aurelia has a choice to make — bring the Wizarding World to its' destruction or bring her father to his.  
  
  
  
  
  


█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

**WE ARE MADE OF**  
**(**_ the main cast_ **)**  
**THE SMALLEST STARS_!_**

** **

** **

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

  
  
  
  
  
  


ASTEROPE AURELIA MALFOY**_._**  
**･****｡ﾟ☆****_: *._**☽**_ .* :_****☆ﾟ****_. ─── _**❝_the sun-faced star_❞  
**_portrayed by natalia dyer_**  
**(**or is it . . . RIDDLE**_? _****)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ADELPHA BLACK née CARROW.  
**･****｡ﾟ☆****_: *._**☽**_ .* :_****☆ﾟ****_. ─── _**❝_the blood-sworn protector_❞  
**_portrayed by margot robbie_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


BELLATRIX DRUELLA BLACK.  
**･****｡ﾟ☆****_: *._**☽**_ .* :_****☆ﾟ****_. ─── _**❝_the venomous mother_❞  
**_portrayed by katie mcgrath_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM  
**･****｡ﾟ☆****_: *._**☽**_ .* :_****☆ﾟ****_. ─── _**❝_the lion-hearted boy_❞  
**_portrayed by matthew lewis_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ABIGALE LORRAINE MONTGOMERY.  
**･****｡ﾟ☆****_: *._**☽**_ .* :_****☆ﾟ****_. ─── _**❝_the all-knowing vessel_❞  
**_portrayed by phillipa soo_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


OCTAVIA RIDDLE née MALFOY.  
･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── ❝_the queen bee_❞  
**_portrayed by cher sarkisian_**  
  
  
  
  
  


█▀▀▀▀▀▀ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

**WE ARE BREATHING**  
**(**_ the spotify playlist_ **)**  
**_&_ LETTING GO_!_**

** **

** **

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
❨ _spotify link_ ❩  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
i. **WATERLOO**, abba  
ii. MASQUERADE, phantom of the opera  
iii. **AURELIA**, the smiths  
iv. CARRY ON WAYWARD SON, kansas  
v. **BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY**, queen  
vi. DON'T YOU ( FORGET ABOUT ME ), simple minds  
vii. **RHIANNON**, fleetwood mac  
viii. WONDERWALL, oasis  
ix. **HOW SOON IS NOW**, the smiths  
x. KARMA CHAMELEON, culture club  
xi. **CARRIE**, carrie the musical  
xii. GENO, dexy's midnight runners  
xiii. **BABYLON'S BURNING**, the ruts  
xiv. EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD, tears for fears  
xv. **STAY GOLD**, stevie wonder  
xvi. EDGE OF SEVENTEEN, fleetwood mac  
xvii. **ALL I ASK OF YOU**, phantom of the opera  
xviii. WHITE RABBIT, jefferson airplane  
xix. **THERE IS A LIGHT THAT NEVER GOES OUT**, the smiths  
xx. VOULEZ-VOUS, abba  
xxi. **YOU SHINE**, carrie the musical  
xxii. WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE, billy joel  
xxiii. **THE BOY WITH THE THORN IN HIS SIDE**, the smiths  
xxiv. THE POINT OF NO RETURN, phantom of the opera  
xxv. **HEROES**, david bowie  
xxvi. COME ON EILEEN, dexy's midnight runners  
xxvii. **WHEN ALL IS SAID AND DONE**, abba  
xxviii. THE DESTRUCTION, carrie the musical  
  
  


i. **MAKE THEM GOLD**, chvrches  
ii. THE LAST OF THE REAL ONES, fall out boy  
iii. **AURELIA**, dan kosub  
iv. VILLAINS pt. I, emma blackery  
v. **MONSTER**, paramore  
vi. GOLD, owl city  
vii. **BBBLUE**, oliver the kidd  
viii. GRAFFITTI, chvrches  
ix. **SWEET BLASPHEMY**, black veil brides  
x. CLAIRVOYANT, the story so far  
xi. **MY SHOT**, hamilton  
xii. YOU AND I, anarbor  
xiii. **NATIVES**, blink-182  
xiv. VILLAINS pt. II, emma blackery  
xv. **WHO ARE YOU REALLY?**, mikky ekko  
xvi. GOLDEN, harry styles  
xvii. **WATCH ME WHILE I BLOOM**, hayley williams  
xviii. ANIMAL, neon trees  
xix. **WAIT FOR ME ( reprise )**, hadestown  
xx. NOTHING GOLD CAN STAY, no home  
xxi. **LAURA PALMER**, bastille  
xxii. PERFECT, marianas trench  
xxiii. **SAVAGES**, marina  
xxiv. THIS IS GOSPEL, panic at the disco  
xxv. **SAVE ROCK & ROLL**, fall out boy ft. elton john  
xxvi. ANGRY TOO, lola  
xxvii. **KIDS IN THE DARK**, all time low  
xxviii. END OF AN ERA, marianas trench  
  
  
  


❨ _more songs on spotify_**_!_** ❩  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


──── ⭐⎥ ❛**MAKE THEM GOLD the OFFICAL POSTER**❜  
** ( . . . _a neville longbottom fanfiction_ )**  
❝the official cover for make them gold❞  
pixels in cover are from google search engine & [**_chlorophylia_**](https://www.deviantart.com/chlorophylia) on deviantart  
pixels in divider + chapter title are from [**_chlorophylia_**](https://www.deviantart.com/chlorophylia) & [_**wnya-box**_](https://www.deviantart.com/wnya-box) on deviantart  
  
  
  
  
  


━━━━ ⭐⎥ ❛**MAKE THEM GOLD the VISUAL SUMMARY**❜  
**(** **_. . . a gif summary of the story_** **)**  
❝_really, asterope malfoy should've seen it coming. she should _  
_have been able to see the signs, the ones that screamed she was_  
_a walking-talking cliché but, it was still surprising when the penny _  
_dropped. she, the author of shitty love poems specifically for neville _  
_longbottom, is the missing riddle child. the very same child that was _  
_prophecised to be the dark lord's greatest weapon and now she has _  
_a choice to make — bring the wizarding world to its' destruction or _  
_bring her father to his_.❞

█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

**WE ARE FALLING**  
**(**_ the author's note & warnings_ **)**  
**BUT NOT ALONE_!_**

** **

** **

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█

  
  


⭐️  
  
  
  


━━ **[****09****\****01****\20****20****] AUTHOR'S NOTE**:   
  


**AURELIA IS BACK BABY!! I know I've rewritten her story so many times and y'all are probably SO tired of it BUT I swear to you now that I will not rewrite it again, I swear on the fifty chapters I have prewritten! This is the last rewrite of Aurelia's story and I am going to finish it to the end. Since I've spent the last month editing and prewriting this story I will have consistent updates that will probably happen once a week, maybe twice for a little treat once and awhile. I do not want to spam update the chapters because one hardly anyone reads spam updates and it's overwhelming to both me and the readers! And keep in mind that even though the summary explains that Aurelia is Voldemort's daughter, she's not aware of this until much later in the story, I just want to state that plainly just in case I didn't get the point across clearly in the summary.**   
  


**I know y'all are probably so annoyed with how many times I've rewritten this story and I totally understand why but I can't help it, I am never satisfied with what I write and I always lose inspiration but I've decided to use the blue print of the original Make Them Gold because I had the most fun writing that one and inspiration came easily to me but I'm spicing it up because one I wrote it in 2016 and I was the worst back then and two, it needs more angst and also Aurelia not knowing who she is because for some reason I really enjoy the versions where Aurelia spends most of the book not knowing who her real parents are and then finding out in the worst way possible, I think that's my emotional support plot because I always, without fail, come back to it. So yeah, enjoy the new/old rewrite of Make Them Gold, it's wild, folks, so buckle up!!**

**This book is the sequel to YELLOW, you don't have to read that first or at all but I just want you to know that they're connected and in the same universe so anything that happened in that book during the marauders' era would've happened in this book's marauder's era!!! AND also like Yellow this a HUGE Harry Potter AU!!! SO enjoy me tossing canon off a bunch of cliffs, it's fun I swear, for example Bellatrix is a lesbian that didn't marry Rodolphus Lestrange, she also as an evil twin, and Lord Voldemort is a Manwhore who has seven children from seven different women.**   
  
  


**And finally, last but certainly not least!! The layout of this story is inspired by ** ** [kierathewitch](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kierathewitch) ** **'s layouts for her wonderful stories****!!!**  
  


━━ **WARNING**:   
  


**This book deals with topics such as PTSD, depression, disassociation, anxiety, mentions of suicide and self-harm, sexual assault, and discussions of Sexuality/LGBT+ relationhips (Bisexuality, Homosexuality, Girl** ** _x_ ** **Girl, Boy** ** _x_ ** **Boy, etc... ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵃ ʷᵃʳⁿᶦⁿᵍ ᶠᵒʳ ʸᵒᵘ ᵘʰ ʰᵒᵐᵒᵖʰᵒᵇᵉˢ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) and they are a big part of this book so if any of these things trigger or bother you, please be careful reading this book****_! _ **  
  
  


━━ **DEDICATED TO**:   
  


[charmology](https://www.wattpad.com/user/charmology)  
[-avenomouslove](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-avenomouslove)   
[-damrestroom](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-damrestroom)   
[EatYourDamnAppless](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EatYourDamnAppless)   
[Burningembersx](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Burningembersx)   
[drearyy](https://www.wattpad.com/user/drearyy)   
[ghostlybliss](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ghostlybliss)   
[pseuddonym](https://www.wattpad.com/user/pseuddonym)  
[kierathewitch](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kierathewitch)  
[loranerue](https://www.wattpad.com/user/loranerue)

**for all their love and support!! They're amazing people and you should definitely check them out!!! And to everyone else that has supported Make Them Gold in the past!!! You lot mean so much to me!!!**

**Also a special thank you to**

**** **[ hocuspotter](https://www.wattpad.com/user/hocuspotter) & [classicmoodybitch](https://www.wattpad.com/user/classicmoodybitch) ( both are on wattpad )**

**who was translating this story into Spanish ( hocuspotter ) & Portuguese ( classicmoodybitch ) BUT THEN because the Big Sad got me AGAIN and I lost inspiration for it and really missed the old version SO I decided to go back to that version of Make Them Gold but add a few minor changes. I feel bad because like they both worked hard on it, they really didn't have to do it and then I just like go and rewrite it,,, I feel terrible because they're both like super duper cool so please check them out!! HocusPotter as many of their own amazing books that they work very hard on, so if I have an Spanish speaking readers than you should go check them out because all their stories look SO wonderful; I wish could read them but I don't know how!! **   
  
  


**_original story started_**: March 22nd, 2016  
**_rewrite started_**: August, 6th, 2020  
**_originally published_**: April 24th, 2016  
**_rewrite published_**: September, 1st, 2020  
**_finished_**: to be decided  
  
  
  
  
  
  


█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█

**WE WILL TAKE THE BEST PARTS**  
**(**_ goblet of fire _─── _deathly hallows_ **)**  
**OF OURSELVES _&_ MAKE THEM GOLD _!_**

** **

** **

█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█


	2. 𝐄𝐗𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐃 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓

** **

**█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀** ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･**▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█**  
  


**WE ARE MADE UP**  
**( ** _the extended cast_ ** )**  
**OF OUR MISTAKES** ** _!_ **  
  


**█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄** ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･**▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█**

**_i_**. ezra miller ──── **_elias black_**  
**_ii_**. jenna coleman ──── **_callisto black ( née burke )_**  
**_iii_**. lana condor ──── **_olivia newton _**  
**_iv_**. shannon purser ──── **_marigold 'mari' wilkes_**  
**_v_**. madison davenport ──── **_griselda goyle_**  
**_vi_**. billie lourd ──── **_wisteria addams_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_i_**. abigail cowen ──── **_ginny weasley_**  
**_ii_**. freya mavor ──── **_hannah abbott_**  
**_iii_**. zendaya coleman ──── **_susan bones_**  
**_iv_**. andrew garfield ──── **_remus lupin_**  
**_v_**. madelaine petsch ──── **_heather wilkes_**  
**_vi_**. kit harington ──── **_sirius black_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_i_**. tuppence middleton ──── **_nymphadora tonks_**  
**_ii_**. godfrey gao ──── **_rodolphus lestrange_**  
**_iii_**. young!colin firth ──── **_ted tonks_**  
**_iv_**. kiera knightley ──── **_andromeda tonks_**  
**_v_**. harry shum jr. ──── **_rabastan lestrange_**  
**_vi_**. rosamund pike ──── **_narcissa malfoy_**  
  
  
  
  
  


**_i_**. henry cavill ──── **_lucius malfoy_**  
**_ii_**. daniel sharman ──── **_zacharias smith_**  
**_iii_**. ryan potter ──── **_theodore nott_**  
**_iv_**. adelaide kane ──── **_pansy parkinson_**  
**_v_**. mads mikkelsen ──── **_tom riddle_**  
**_vi_**. roman flynn ──── **_blaise zabini_**  
  
  
  
  


**_i_**. jim sturgess ──── **_frank longbottom_**  
**_ii_**. carey mulligan ──── **_alice longbottom_**  
**_iii_**. sissy spacek ──── **_augusta longbottom_**  
**_iv_**. katie mcgrath ──── **_vega black_**  
**_v_**. angel coulby ──── **_briella yaxley_**  
  
  
  
  


**_i._**sophie skelton_────_**_lily potter_**  
**_ii._**ingrid bergman_────_**_esrom goyle ( nee trelawney )_**  
**_iii._**toby regbo_────_**_james potter_**  
**_iv._**kirsten dunst_────_**_anne-marie almerry_**  
**_v._**benedict cumberbatch_────_**_tom riddle sr._**  
**_vi._**macualay culkin_────_**_alexander almerry_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_i._**hayley williams_────_**_thalia hattersley_**  
**_ii._**jason momoa_────_**_fenrir greyback_**  
**_iii._**louis garrell_────_**_regulus black_**  
**_iv._**maisie williams_────_**_dagny umbridge_**  
**_v._**lily rabe_────_**_lillian longbottom_**  
**_vi._**lily james_────_**_donna tonks_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_i. _**lara pulver_────_**_ivy parkinson_**  
**_ii._**martin freeman_────_**_preston parkinson_**  
**_iii._**jaime pressly_────_**_alecto carrow_**  
**_iv._**jamie campbell bower_────_**_amycus carrow_**  
**_v._**charlie heaton_────_**_eugene rosier_**  
**_vi_****.**brianne tju_────_**_astoria greengrass_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**i**_. _david harbour_────_**_marius riddle_**  
**ii**_. _milo ventimiglia_────_**_eugene riddle_**  
**iii**_. _b.d wong_────_**_ozias riddle_**  
**iv**_. _micheil huisman_────_**_atticus riddle_**  
**v**_. _robert sheehan_────_**_abraham riddle_**  
**vi**_. _timothee chalamet_────_**_pollux riddle_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_MORE MAY BE ADDED AS STORY PROGRESSES . . . ._


	3. 𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐈𝐋𝐄𝐑 + 𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐕𝐈𝐃𝐄𝐎𝐒

** **

**█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀** ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ **▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█**  
  


**MAKE THEM GOLD**  
**( ** _trailers and other videos_ ** )**  
**THE OFFICIAL TRAILER** ** _!_ **  
  


**█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄** ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ **▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█**

  
  
  
  
  
  
So I finally learned how to make videos in photoshop and now I can't stop making crackship videos of my OCs and it's becoming a real problem anyway I decided to make a little section to showcase them because I work hard on them also I need y'all to forget about the old Make Them Gold trailer I made out of gifs on Splice ( which is not a bad app, I was just bad a videos back in 2018 lmaooo so I want to make up for that!! Anyway, enjoy the new trailer and other videos I make for this story**_!!_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_―― _💫⎥❛**THE NEW MAKE THEM GOLD OFFICIAL TRAILER**❜  
**_(_**_ . . . _**_make them gold — a neville longbottom fanfiction_****_)_**  
❝_THE PROPHECY OF THE STAR-CROSSED _  
_LOVERS — a child born of light and dark and _  
_a boy born with a lionheart, one is the seed of _  
_destruction with a heavy heart and the other is_  
_a beacon of hope a love that shines through the _  
_dark, a bond that ignites a spark that will be the _  
_key to a vital change of heart._❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_―― _💫⎥❛**WHAT'S A SOULMATE?**❜  
**_(_**_ . . . _**_neville longbottom x aurelia black_****_)_**  
❝_what's a soulmate?_❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_―― _💫⎥❛**THE OLD MAKE THEM GOLD TRAILER**❜  
**_(_**_ . . . _**_make them gold — neville longbottom fic, circa 2018 _****_)_**  
❝_let's pretend this doesn't exist but like i was so _  
_proud of it when i first made it and it shows how _  
_far I've come so here, enjoy a cringe fest lmaooo_❞  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:  
  


█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ･ ｡ﾟ⭐️: *. 🌙 .* :⭐️｡ﾟ･ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█  
  
  
  


I'm super proud of these trailers even though the old one sucks ( i did spend twelves hours on it back in 2018 and i was super proud of it at the time ) also the what's a soulmate audio has always made me think of **_TreeStar_** ( it took me four years to find a good ship name for them and you can thank my obsession with the Land Before Time for it, it came to me at 2am when I was watching the Stone of Cold Fire ) and you don't understand how excited I was when I finally learned how to make videos on photoshop so I could use it for them!! I hope you enjoyed them, thanks for watching and reading**_!!!_**


End file.
